Captured
by Loptholl-Leedottir
Summary: Oneshot. Warning Yaoi. KaixTala. Tala has the hots for Kai, but does the gorgeous bluenette feel the same? Please Review! Rated for language.


Weeeheeeey!!!!!!!!!!! My second fanfic people!!! It's my first oneshot, and my first yaoi too… yay for me!!!!!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade. Unfortunately… But oh if I did…

**Captured**

Tala POV

Wonderful. It's 6am on a Monday and I'm standing out here in the fucking freezing cold waiting for Tyson Granger's grandfather to arrive in the bus that's gonna take us to the new BBA stadium. And why might you ask? Because of one certain totally-hot-I-wanna-take-his-clothes-off dual – haired blader. Yeah, you guessed it; Kai Hiwatari. I hadn't seen him in ages since the last tournament against the BEGA bladers. Then, all of a sudden, he appears on our doorstep. He strides into our apartment like he's been living here the whole time, and basically tells us we're coming with him to the BBA's celebratory party in honour of Tyson's 3 year reign over the world championships. The rest of the team didn't argue. They couldn't give a shit. I tried at first, I really did. I hate it when he thinks he can just order me about like that. But in the end, he wins. _He always wins._ So, I'm stuck out here with a homicidal Bryan, a totally hyper Ian and a still-half-asleep-walking-zombified Spencer. And Granger still hasn't shown up. I hate you Kai. I totally hate you. Damn it's cold! I rub my hands together in a meek attempt to keep them warm. Looking down the road I notice there's still no sign of that stupid bus. Patience is so not one of my strong points. "Where the hell are they!?" I huff placing my hands on my hips. Bryan just glares at me in return. So, he blames me for this does he? Well fine. Because yes, I do suck at arguments. Especially when it comes to Kai. But then again you didn't put up much of a fight either did you, Kuznetsov? I growl out loud as my anger starts to get the better of me. It wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't silently fuming like I do, building it up. I shade my eyes from the glaring sun. Typical. It's sunny but still cold. How I love the weather… "There!" I jump at the sudden yelp beside me. Ian's frantically pointing and waving at nothing. Probably seeing things again. No wait… There! A shadow! It could be the bus! Finally! … Oh. My. God. I can't believe I'm so sad as to get this enthusiastic over a bus. The figure grows in size as it gets closer, and we can see the spry old man driving wave at us through the windscreen. Granger. Finally! And guess who's standing there, waiting to get off and give us a stern warning before 'welcoming' us onto the vehicle? Hmph. If he wasn't so good looking I would probably bite his head off when he gets out. Not that I won't anyways. He deserves it for making me suffer like this. Bastard.

Normal POV

Kai stepped out of the bus and started in the direction of the Blitzkrieg Boys. He hid a smirk from forming at the sight of Tala who was obviously cursing him to all the levels of hell imaginable. He enjoyed watching Tala get mad. It was just so captivating to watch the redhead give the king-of-all-death-glares to everyone in sight, with his hands on his hips and those said hips swaying slightly in fury. There was just such a glow about him when he was angry. "Well!?!" Tala snapped, breaking him from his thoughts. "I've just come to make sure you guys can control yourselves at this party. No fights, got it?" Bryan grunted in reply, Ian shrugged and Spencer nodded. Kai let them pass onto the bus, but Tala wasn't going with them. Come to mention it, Tala hadn't even replied. And boy, did he look pissed.

Tala POV

"Who the hell do you think you are!?!" The words exploded out of my mouth before I even had time to think. Not that I cared. He was so gonna pay for this. "You said 20 to 6! It's 5 past 6 already!!! You could've called on the way to tell us you'd be late! We've been waiting out here for 30 minutes already freezing our fucking asses off!!" To say I was in control of the situation was a complete and total lie. I saw Kai flinch at my colourful choice of words, and before I knew it another burst of curses came seething from my lips. I, understandably, was incapable of stopping it. "You're a fucking jerk! The day hasn't even started yet and it's already looking shit! I'm already frozen to the bone and all for some bloody party that I don't even want to fucking go to!!" Okay… I think I was a little over the top there. Just at that moment Tyson came bounding out, probably to see what was taking us so long, and from the look he gave me I think I might actually have been bordering on hysterical. Hiwatari was still standing tall, but his hands were clenched and his features looked ever so slightly hurt. Stupidhead. Hiding his emotions all the time. I wanted to scream at him some more, and I probably would have if Tyson hadn't grabbed hold of both our wrists and dragged us onto the bus. Usually he'd regret doing something like that, but I was exasperated from shouting and Kai looked a bit shaky, so neither of us decided to teach him a lesson about personal space. I sat down next to Ian and sighed, rubbing my forehead. Great. A headache. Yet another pleasure to add to my list of oh-so-wonderful things that have happened on this amazing day so far. Well, the sarcasm certainly wasn't helping. About halfway through the journey we stopped off to pick up the White Tiger X team, and during the pause I took a second to sneakily glance at Kai. I felt awful for this morning, I'd been totally out of order to him. He hadn't deserved it. But if he felt the same way, he wasn't showing any signs of it like earlier. He was sitting next to Tyson with his eyes closed and arms folded; the usual position. His long legs were crossed out in front of him, and I almost drooled all over poor Ian, who was the only one who had noticed that my 'small glance' had turned into a full-on gaping session. Kai must have felt my eyes boring into his every single sexy fibre, because he opened his eyes and looked over in my direction. SHIT! I quickly snapped my gaze over to somewhere else, anywhere else, to direct his attention away from me. Only problem was I'd averted my gaze over to the sort-of-standing form of Mariah at the front of the bus. I say sort-of-standing because she'd dropped her beyblade for Ray to pick up but he hadn't noticed, so she had to bend down to pick it up herself, only her back was facing me. I was basically staring at her ass. Kai followed my gaze for a second, then turned away, obviously un-interested. Wonderful. Now my knight in shining armour thinks I'm a homosexual pervert. What an impression to give, Ivanov, well done! I silently curse myself for being so clumsy. I feel like an idiot. Groaning, I turn over in my seat and close my eyes to let slumber claim me from my embarrassing existence.

Tala POV (still)

We've arrived at the new stadium. It's huge! But that's not where we're having the party. Apparently there's a hall further down which is where the celebration is to be held. I hope there's alcohol. I can get my one true love drunk, and he will confess his love to me, carry me away bridal style over to his beautiful black stallion waiting outside and we'll ride off into the sunset together… Nahhh. Okay maybe I'll get him drunk and manage to convince him I'm the guy of his dreams and get him into bed with me. What? A guy can dream, can't he? I'm rudely snatched from my thoughts as some weirdo behind me locks me in a bear hug. Two words for you. Max. Tate. Oh god. Some stupid idiot decided to feed him a few candy canes before his team got off the bus; and I tell you, there is nothing worse than having Max Tate himself on a hyper-happy-sugar-high first thing on a numbing Monday morning. I can basically feel my ribs being crushed, and my legs feel like giving way beneath me. Usually Max gives wonderful hugs, the best in the world, although I never admit it out loud. But at the moment he's high on sugar, so he doesn't realise he's almost snapping my spine. Next thing I know he's let go of me as quickly as he grabbed me and has moved on to his next poor victim, who happens to be Ray. He looks terrified. I'm surprised he didn't turn round and leg it the other way. Oh well, it can't be helped. We just have to wait for the effects of the sweet-yet-deadly candy canes to wear off. That could take a while. What's even better is that even though the adults are preparing the main hall for the party later on today, we're stuck here outside the BBA's head office signing autographs and posing for photos. Yes, that's what Mr Dickenson is telling us we have to do. Either that or wait in the lobby for a few hours. So they rounded us up this early in the morning just to get us to impress the fans. Nice. I could be in bed right now! Or even better, talking to Kai. Not that he'd give much in the way of conversation, but it'd still be so much better than this. I decide that as tempting as lounging about in the lobby with the guy of my dreams is, I'd rather be outside talking to people and doing something for a couple of hours. He'd probably ignore me anyway. I decide I'll stand with my team mates; I am team captain after all. But as I start to head over in their direction someone clenches my arm and drags me over to where Tyson, Lee, Michael and Miguel are standing. Someone obviously wants a shot of the captains. We stand in a group yet all individually, and as soon as the photo's taken I'm caught in a vice-like grip from Max. His right arm's draped around my shoulders and his left is wielding the peace sign. Everything goes by so fast I don't even have a second to realise what's going on, and before I know it there's only one hour before the party begins and we're all being shepherded back into the lobby. It's 5:30pm. The party's from 6:30 until midnight. The few of us that worry about our looks run to the bathrooms to fix ourselves up a bit. I look in the mirror and smile to myself. Damn I look good, not even a single hair is out place. I start to re-apply my mascara, and when I'm done Miguel lends me his eye-liner. He never goes with the cheap stuff, so I'm quite happy with the finished result. I quickly run a comb through my hair just in case the scuffle outside tangled it a bit, then use up only a tiny bit of hairspray. I want it to hold without turning into cement, thank you very much. I quickly streak myself with some body spray and then leave the bathroom. We stand and wait for a while, and when everyone's ready we're let into the hall. Tyson charges over to the DJ stand, and the hall is swamped in the magnificent lyrics of Linkin Park. Of course as soon as that was sorted he ran over to the food stand and helped Daichi start devouring some of the cakes. I scan the room only to spot Kai leaning on the wall opposite me. Now, I'm not gonna be modest here, I'm hot. I know I'm hot. Loads of people flirt with me and depending on my mood I sometimes flirt back. The only person I actually want to flirt with me though doesn't even notice when I enter the room. Well I'm not having that. I confidently stride over towards him, not really thinking about what I'll say when I get there. I stay calm though. The worst thing you can do around your crush is get nervous and babble. Finally I reach my target, and he hasn't even opened his eyes. Well that was a slap in the face. Resisting the urge to grab him and stick my tongue down his throat I try talking to him instead. "You look bored." Uh huh. Good work Ivanov, you stated something. "Want to do something interesting?" Okay that statement to Kai Hiwatari was bold even for me. AND it was flirty. The thing is now I've started this if I look serious then he'll think God knows what. So I flash him a suggestive grin instead. He looks slightly taken aback. Oh well at least he's looking at me now. I decide to carry on, as it's the only interesting thing in this party so far. Although I did hear a rumour that Eddy was gonna sneak in some alcohol on the bus earlier. "What sort of thing would interest you? I know dancing's too boring. Besides people will see you. How about we go somewhere where no one will see?" I take a step towards him, and he shifts nervously. I never knew he could look so vulnerable and trapped. It makes me feel powerful… But I bite my tongue before saying anything I might regret. I see him swallow and can't help but advance on him a bit further. There's no way he can back up anymore, and I'm one step away from having our noses touch. Suddenly I realise just how sexy and close he is to me, and my stomach starts to do massive summersaults. My head feels light and if I didn't have so much self control then I swear that my hands would be shaking. I blink and swallow once, before deciding I've gone too far now to back out. I smile and lean my head slightly closer, desperate for contact. His eyes widen at the brushing of our noses, and I shiver as his breath hits my mouth. Hm. The worst thing that can happen right now is if I start hyperventilating, although I can hardly see how I even have enough time to muse over that thought. He's _so close_ to me… Instinctively I close my eyes, immediately regretting it, because now I can't see his reaction. But nothing happens. No pushing me away. So I lean closer. Our lips brush ever so slightly; and I can feel his breath actually _in my mouth._ I reach for his hands only to find them pinned firmly up against the wall. Suddenly lust takes over and I don't care anymore. I force my hands in his and shove my mouth to his lips. I kiss him so hungrily. And to my extreme shock and surprise… he kisses back. Only subtly. So subtly in fact that I can't help but wonder if I'm imagining it or if it's really happening. So I decide to find out. I warily run my tongue along his lips, applying pressure as I go along, begging for entrance. God he tastes so good. It's almost like heaven decided to open up above me. That's seriously what I thought when his soft lips tentatively opened. So gently. Only partly opened though, just enough to slide my tongue through and into his warm, luscious mouth. Nothing in this world has ever tasted so nice nor felt so gorgeous. His hands tighten their clasp on mine, and I feel my knees go weak beneath me. Oh please, please, please don't buckle. Please. Not here. Not _now._ Please don't. But then I feel his hands pull away and run along my stomach up to my chest… and _push me away._ Not harshly; but he's still breaking the contact. My eyes fly open only to leave me staring into deep lilac orbs. He's not smiling. A weakling voice in the back of my head is now screaming crying begging for him to not hate that contact; _to not hate me._ Nothing. Not a flicker of emotion in his eyes. Not a sound escaping his lips. Not a movement from his body. Nothing at all. Why is he doing this to me? I shakily take a step backwards. I don't want… I don't… I don't want…

_I can't do this._

I turn around and bolt for the door, tears streaming down my face. I don't care if I'm making a scene. I don't care if no one notices at all. I just need to get out of here. Away from all these noises. Away from all these people. Away from _him._ I slam through the doorway and keep running down the hallway. Past the secretary. Past the sliding doors. Past the faces. Past everything. I'm the street now, but I don't know which direction I'm heading in. Everything's a blur due to the tears in my eyes. I can't see. I can't hear. I'm just sobbing. I hear a faint scream. Kai?

BANG!

Everything goes black.

Normal POV

Kai ran as fast as he could. Why on earth had Tala just shot out of the room like that? He hadn't even had time to tell him he loved him. He had just built up the courage to say it when Tala just up and left. It didn't matter. All that mattered now was catching up to the beautiful redhead and setting things straight with him. Telling him the truth. And speaking of the devil, he was already outside the building. "Tala!" The bluenette yelled as loud as he could, but to no avail. Tala couldn't – or wouldn't – hear him. The gorgeous redhead was just running. Running blindly. Running into the road. _No._

"TALA!!!" Kai screamed at the top of his lungs. But nothing could stop the oncoming van from slamming into its victim…

"Unnhhh…" Kai looked up at the slight groan coming from the bed in front of him. "Tala?" Tala slowly opened one eye. His head pounded.

Tala POV

I move my head slightly. It hurts so bad I can't help but groan in pain. "Tala?" Huh? That sounds like Kai… I open an eye to see where the angelic voice is coming from. And quickly shut tight again as the light blares in my eyes. Hissing, I try to sit upright. Ah. That's not going to work. I swallow. My throat's so sore. I croakily ask my un-answered question. "Kai…?" The next thing I know a velvet hand is caressing my cheek, and I feel his breath gently brushing my ear as he whispers "Hey. You don't know how worried you've had me. Don't ever scare me like that again." It's him. It's Kai. I force another sentence out, trying not to choke on it. "What happened?" A pause. Then Kai spoke up. Damn, not so close anymore. Stupid headache. Stupid pain. I could be close to him if I could only sit up. I open my eyes. "That night at the party. It was two weeks ago. You… You got hit by a van." Hm. That would explain agony I am in. "I… I tried to stop you but… I couldn't…" His voice trailed off. All of a sudden his gaze snapped back to me. "You've been out for two weeks. You were lucky. Only minor bruises and scrapes. No permanent damage to your body or brain." I couldn't believe my ears. "Minor!?!" I spluttered. Well, I've found my voice again. "I feel like every bone in my fucking body has broken!!" Kai looked down at me, a little surprised at first, but then broke out into a grin. "Nice to know you're personality wasn't broken then." I flinched. My _heart_ certainly was. Broken; that is. Memories of the events at the party flooded my mind. I flickered my gaze over to Kai. He was just as adorable as usual. Full of beauty. Only there were dark rings under his eyes. "You haven't slept" I whispered. He studied my face for a moment. "That's because I've been waiting for you to wake up." He replied. His voice sounded so fragile. I forced myself up into a sitting position. Pain went shooting up my back and down my legs but I ignored it. I faced Kai. "Why would you do that?" My voice was barely audible. He heard. "Because… That night… I had something to tell you. I was gonna say it but… but you ran from me. I… I'm not sure…"

"Oh spit it out, Kai!" I told you patience wasn't one of my strong points.

"I love you!" He blurted out. Okay. That was unexpected. Our eyes locked. "Do you really? Do you really mean it?" He looked stunned at my words, but his expressions softened as he answered "More than anything in the world." I smiled, feeling comforted. "I love you too." He smiled back. Then he leant forward and enveloped me in his arms; embracing my every being. I nestled my head into the groove between his neck and shoulders. "Oh, Tala." I blushed furiously as he murmured my name through my hair. "Kai." I repeated the gesture, wrapping my arms round his neck. I may not be perfect; but I know one thing for sure. I've never been more happy in my entire life. I looked up at him. "You've captured me, Kai." Then he leant forward and kissed me. I'm so in love.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So, what do you think? Please Review people!!!!!!!!!! ( . ) Please!!!!


End file.
